


Ghostsnstuff: Okay but Feferi Peixes is so hot

by Atomic_bonsai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Group chat, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Other, another group chat fanfiction??, starts at the end of 8th grade though, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_bonsai/pseuds/Atomic_bonsai
Summary: Aradia Megido is gayGhostsnstuff-AradiaIllstingyou-SolluxLolcats-NepetaSomethingsfishy-FeferiIHATEYOU-KarkatKingofcampus-EridanOrackbobama-DaveWxtchybusxness-Rose





	Ghostsnstuff: Okay but Feferi Peixes is so hot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm not original  
> I wrote this because I was bored

**Ghostsnstuff:** sollux

 **Illstingyou:** what

 **Ghostsnstuff:** Feferi Peixes just talked to me today

 **Illstingyou:** you know she isn't a god? I talk to her all the time

 **Ghostsnstuff:** no but she complimented my outfit

 **Illstingyou:** *sigh* how long have you been head over heels for her again??

 **Ghostsnstuff:** okay one, I'm head over heels for other girls. And 3 years??

 **Illstingyou:** other girls?? Like who??

 **Ghostsnstuff:** Nepeta Leijon

 **Illstingyou:** well I'm going to have some fun AA

 **Illsting you has added**   **Ghostsnstuff, Lolcats, and somethingfishy to "Time to spite AA"**

 **Ghostsnstuff:** I hate you Sollux

 **Lolcats:** whos in this chat??

 **somethingfishy:** ^^^^

 **Ghostsnstuff:** I'm Aradia, from gym class

 **Illstingyou:** I'm Sollux, from hell

 **Somethingfishy:** I'm Feferi, and hell isn't a very nice word Sollux

 **Lolcats:** cool, it's Nepeta btw

 **Somethingfishy** : Mind if I add some friends??

 **Illstingyou** : yeah, you can add friends

**Somethingfishy has added Kingofcampus to "Time to spite AA"**

**Lolcats has added IHATEYOU and Orackbobama to "Time to spite AA"**

**Ghostsnstuff has added Wxzardbusxness to "Time to spite AA"**

**Wxzardbusxness:** Sollux, Aradia, Nepeta, Feferi, Eridan, Karkat, and my dearest brother, I presume. You should all be asleep.

 **IHATEYOU:** okay so one, Sollux what the fuck?? And two Rose what the fuck.

 **Kingofcampus:** okay, why is Kar not speaking in caps, and two, why sol

 **IHATEYOU:** FOLLOW ROSES ADVICE AND GO TO SLEEP YOU PRICK.

 

Aradia shuts her phone off and drifts off to sleep. Jesus Christ.

 

 

 

 


End file.
